Phases
There are three distinct phases between which most of the game takes place; these are the Combat Phase, the Rest Phase, and the Adventure Phase. The combat phase is entered when players face off against one or more hostile enemies that wish them harm. Typically, the GM will set up a map of tokens and miniatures to track the progress of the battlefield, and players will take defined turns in order. During the Rest Phase, players should be left to their own devices for large periods of time, usually in a city. It is assumed that during this phase, the players are in no immediate threat and are not pressured for time. The GM can take this opportunity to rest or plan future stages of the game, and play can continue when all the players are ready. The Adventure Phase encompasses all stages in between, and generally comprises the largest part of a complete game. Combat Phase The Combat Phase is entered when forces opposed to the party actively attempt to hinder them. This is often the case when a fight commences, but this phase can also be used whenever an explicit turn order is required, such as for a daring escape or chase. The Combat Phase ends when one side of the opposing forces are defeated, or must otherwise relent to the will of the other group. When the Combat Phase begins, players roll unopposed Athletics checks (a number of Proficiency Dice equal to their Athletics Skill) for combat initiative. The GM will also have an initiative order for any enemies. The initiative order (highest to lowest) determines the order of turns until the end of the combat phase. Unless otherwise specified, players are assumed to start combat with their choice of equipment held in their hands, as noted on their character sheets. During a player’s turn in combat, they are able to do two actions: a preparatory (prep) action, and an attack action. The order of these actions is flexible; however, a character must complete the action once started (i.e. they can’t split movement into two parts). Once the GM has reached the bottom of the combat order, a new round commences, and they return to the top of the initiative order. Prep Action This action will allow you to prepare for your attack, or help others in need. Here is a list of common prep actions, though you can discuss with your GM if there are other things you would like to do with your prep action. * Move: The most common prep action, this will allow you to position yourself on the board. When you move, you can move up to four squares away, counting distance in any combination of cardinal direction. If you end your space next to an opponent, they are now “engaged” in combat with you, which may confer a benefit to you (see Engaged). * Use an item or scroll: Drinking a potion, activating a switch on the wall, reading a spell scroll, loading a nearby cannon, etc. * Use an Adventure Skill: Jumping from one ledge to another, spotting the hidden attacker, stabilizing a wounded ally, etc. * Cast a spell: Channel your spirit through your skills for an arcane effect to shape the battle (see RESOURCE POOLS: Spirit) * Prepare Defense: While your character is often using their defense skill to stop attacks, experience is only gained when the character can mentally focus on improving their defense. This is represented by the “prepare defense” prep action. Until your next turn, you gain one experience pip for each attack you successfully defend against. Attack Action Select one of the three Attack Skills and attack with it. The Attack Action may be forgone for a second Prep Action. To attack, roll a number of Proficiency Dice equal to your Combat Skill, and a number of Challenge Dice equal to your opponent’s Defense Skill. Subtract the sum of pips on Challenge Dice from the sum of pips on Proficiency Dice to see if your attack succeeded. If the total is greater than or equal to 0, the attack succeeds, and you deal damage equal to the selected skill’s associated attribute score to your opponent’s health (for instance, Magic attacks deal score damage). If the attacker succeeds, he will often add an experience point for his attacking skill, whereas a successful block will add an experience point for the defender ONLY if the defender prepared his defense. Engaged If a player enters a square adjacent to an enemy, the two combatants are now considered “engaged” in a fight. For each pair of players engaged with an opponent, that opponent removes one die from their defense pool, representative of a disadvantage in fending off two attackers at once. Remember that ranged attacks can only be used if your opponent is two or more spaces away from you, so you cannot ranged attack an enemy that is engaged in combat with you. Furthermore, if a player takes a move action while engaged, each opponent engaged with them lands an instant melee attack. No defense is rolled, no experience is gained, and damage is dealt as normal. The Combat Phase ends when there are no more hostile enemies, or when one party has collectively decided to flee from combat. Generally, the players will enter the Adventure Phase immediately after Combat. Rest Phase To prepare for the next encounter, players should be encouraged to have “down time” in a city or town along their travels. In these cases, there are several actions that should be presented to the players. In the interest of the flow of the game, each character should be allowed to perform at least one optional action during their rest opportunity: * (Alchemy) Brew a potion: A skilled alchemist may choose to spend their time to brew a potion, create a balm, or craft a bomb. Most potions require several hours to brew, and only have their potency last for a single game session. Consult the potion chart in the herbalism section for details. * (Crafting) Craft an item: A craftsman can choose to use their time to craft a weapon or piece of armor at a smith’s shop. Some smiths will ask for reimbursement for the use of their equipment, or for additional labour from the player, as an exchange of goods. * (Survival) Build a trap: Traps can be made to fool the cleverest beast – or even the unobservant man. A talented survivalist knows how to create a cunning device to fool the unsuspecting. Traps often require components from both alchemical and crafting schools. Consult the traps table for more details. The Rest Phase also provides players with an opportunity to do many different activities that do not require specific actions. This allows players to adjust their character and equipment without stalling the action of the game. These activities include: * Selling treasures found while adventuring, or purchasing new gear * Speaking with locals, or any travellers passing through the rest area * Resting in a bed, or getting a drink at the local watering hole * Levelling up your character Since this phase is relatively free-form, the GM is encouraged to wait for all players to indicate they are ready to move forward before doing so. Adventure Phase This phase of the game is the broadest, as it encompasses everything from plot-developing conversations (such as negotiations with a gang of thugs) to exploring a ruined temple, to sneaking into a hayloft to get some sleep before the next day. This phase does not necessitate turn-based actions, though GMs are encouraged to enable each player to have an equal opportunity to use their skills. This phase ends either when combat begins, or players move to a rest location.